


5th Time's the Charm

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Takeda had never been one to give up on things easily, never one to just give in when he’d had his heart set on something.And his heart was set on Ukai.





	5th Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComputerGecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/gifts).



> Request done for Sai again!! Ahhh thank you so much I love this one <3

It wasn’t the first time Ukai had rejected him. In fact, Takeda had tried three times before, only to get the same answer each time. 

The first time had been an honest confession. Takeda had worn his heart on his sleeve, openly giving his true feelings. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t heartbroken when Ukai said no. Would _really_ be lying if he said he hadn’t gone back home that day and cried his eyes out, to the tune of sake pouring into his cup. 

But Takeda had never been one to give up on things easily, never one to just give in when he’d had his heart set on something.

And his heart was set on Ukai. 

Besides, Ukai had said he wasn’t interested in _any_ omegas. Not that wasn’t interested in _Takeda_ , specifically. 

Which meant that the big idiot just didn’t know what he wanted at all. 

So Takeda figured he was just gonna have to be the one to show it to him. 

The second time Ukairejected him was after evening practice. The students had all packed up, Ukai helping Takeda lock up the gym. They were laughing—Takeda didn’t know over what, just knew he loved the way Ukai’s eyes sparkled when he was laughing, shining through the dark cover of the night-stained gym, the alpha’s smile bright and good and honest. 

And Takeda just ended up blurting it out again. 

Ukai was gentle in reminding him he wasn’t interested in relationships, right now. 

But right now didn’t mean _never._

The _third_ time he’d been rejected had been a bit of an accident. Takeda had made too much curry, and so he packed an extra bento to give to Ukai at lunch. He hadn’t meant for it to have come off as an attempt at courting, but Ukai refused it just the same, upon which Takeda ended up giving the bento to the school nurse instead, much to Ukai’s embarrassment. 

After all, Takeda had only offered it so as to not let the food spoil. 

It wasn’t as if Takeda had added extra spice to meet Ukai’s taste _especially_ , or anything. 

From an outside perspective, it was probably a strange sort of thing to see. Ukai Keishin was a brusque sort of man. Large hands characteristic of an alpha, gruff voice to match, cigarette smell always hanging from his clothes. He had a horrible habit of cursing—which was a wonder how he held it in when around the students—and always seemed to rotate around the same three outfits each week. His hair was… _interesting_ , to say the least, and even though he often sang to himself he was hopelessly tone deaf. 

He was also a huge idiot. 

And Takeda was…well he was none of those things, and an omega to boot. But whenever he saw Ukai coaching those kids—saw how much the alpha cared, how concerned he was, how dedicated of a coach he could be—Takeda couldn’t stop himself from melting. 

That was exactly the sort of man he wanted to bond with. 

Everything one step at a time, though. 

Because Ukai had just rejected him for a _fourth_ time, though it was sort of indirect, because when Takeda had taken his seat on the bus beside him, Ukai got up quickly, getting up to say something to the bus driver, and then sitting down in a different spot before yelling at the kidsto _be quiet_ because they’d be leaving soon. 

No matter how determined Takeda wanted to be, small things like that still managed to sting. Especially when the alpha had booked them the same room in Tokyo, to “save money for the club.” Takeda sort of wished he hadn’t. Sort of wished Ukai would say he hated him or something, instead of continuing on with those weak rejections that weren’t exactly hopeful but not quite deal-breaking either. 

Everyone had their limits, after all. 

Arriving at the hotel was awkward. Ukai took the bed by the window. Said Takeda could take his shower first. Gave a jump and separated himself when Takeda brushed by him to hang up his jacket in the closet. 

The omega sighed, closing the closet doors. “Ukai. You don’t have to be so on guard. I wouldn’t attack you out of nowhere.” 

“No it’s not that—”

“I know I confessed but—actually I wish you’d stop with such half-hearted rejections. This tension between us isn’t good. The students will start to notice soon. I apologize if my confession made you uncomfortable. But I would appreciate it if you could reject me properly so that I can move on. Either say you hate me or—”

“I could never hate you!” 

The desperation in the alpha’s eyes was enough to make Takeda flinch, staring back in slight awe. That was exactly Ukai’s problem. If he didn’t hate him then—wasn’t it so much crueler to string him along like this? With kind words that didn’t match his actions at all? Takeda swallowed, “Can I ask why, then? I know I’m older…and alphas prefer omegas who…” he trailed off, silently chastising himself. He’d managed to keep it together all this time. Why did he only feel like crying now that Ukai was right in front of him? 

“It’s not that!” Ukai was quick to jump in, “I know it’ll probably sound lame but I mean it when I say it’s not you, it’s me. Relationships for me are…well you know right now with everything going on with volleyball and at my store—I mean if we started dating I just know I’d fuck it up.” 

Takeda blinked, wondering if he’d heard that correctly, “ _You’d_ fuck it up?” 

“Well yeah. You know I mean you’re—you’re _Sensei._ You’re all educated and you’ve got so much going for you…you could do way better…than some second rate coach…” 

“Don’t say that! You’re an amazing coach! Those kids—you’ve been able to inspire them in ways I never could! Besides something like that is—” he choked, his emotions getting the better of him, the tears welling up in his eyes, “Does that mean you could see yourself—I mean—you could see us dating?” 

“Fucking hell, Sensei,” Ukai scoffed, or maybe it was sort of a sigh, but either way, that lopsided smile he did was the one that always managed to make Takeda’s heart skip a beat, “You don’t know how to give up do you?” 

“I wasn’t raised to quit.” 

“Then,” the alpha rubbed his neck, a rather pleasant scent starting to fill the room, “if you’ll have someone like me…” 

Takeda pushed him. He wasn’t sure why, because sudden bursts of rage were supposed to be an _alpha_ thing, but he was sort of tired of hearing Ukai going around and around in circles. Either he was a lot stronger than he’d originally thought he was, or Ukai was equally as surprised that Takeda had gone so far as to _push_ him, because Ukai stumbled back, knees folding against the edge of the bed and plopping right down in the center of it. 

Takeda had to admit, that was a good look on the alpha.

“Stop putting yourself down,” he climbed on top, sitting square in the alpha’s lap, “ _someone like you_ is everything I’ve always wanted.” 

“Then, I guess—”

Grabbing the alpha by the front of his shirt, Takeda pulled him up, so close that their foreheads nearly touched, “I told you. If you’re going to reject me again then do it properly. I can’t take you being kind to me anymore.” 

Ukai visibly swallowed. “I can’t reject you,” he said. “But I also can’t—I mean an omega like you…I don’t really know how to properly court someone either…” 

_Courting?_ Takeda’s heart slowed and then raced all at once. Was that why—had Ukai been holding back just for that reason? He bit his lip, trying to calm his heart, “I didn’t think you’d be so old fashioned.” 

“Is courting old fashioned?” 

“Aren’t you the one who would frequent host bars? How can you talk about courting?” Takeda brought a hand over his face, laughing and shaking his head. This was almost too much to process.

“Those are separate things! Omega hosts are just—well I’m an alpha, you know—”

Takeda kissed him. Because his chest was swelling, and he really couldn’t take it anymore. He loved how stunned Ukai looked beneath him. “I don’t mind old fashioned,” he whispered, “but I don’t mind the _alpha_ in you either. So what do you want, Ukai?”

The alpha visibly swallowed again, hand already wrapping around Takeda’s waist. “Um, well—I mean, that’d be sort of fast, wouldn’t it—not that I—but—what do you like about me?”

Takeda dropped his hold, his lip giving a slight pout, “Isn’t that _my_ line? You’ve rejected me _five_ times now. What if you’re just saying all this because you’re pent up—!”

“That’s not it! I just…” 

“Then, Keishin,” he removed his glasses, setting them down, “what do _you_ like about _me_?”

“Everything,” the alpha blurted, much faster than Takeda had ever expected, more _confidently_ than Takeda had been expecting, Ukai reaching around Takeda’s waist with his other arm and burying his face in the omega’s chest. _“Everything,”_ he repeated. “You don’t even know how much.” 

The blush that overcame Takeda’s face was ridiculous. He felt like he was in high school again, getting so flustered like that. “The—The same goes for me, so…” he shook his head, squeezing the alpha back and then grabbing at his face, tilting it up so that he could kiss him again. 

And again, Takeda became sort of confused, because the _need to claim_ was alpha instinct, not omega, but in that moment he wanted _all_ of Ukai, and not just promised pretty words. 

Shirts came off first, Takeda taking a moment to indulge in the hard ripples of the alpha’s chest, feeling his own body start to react at the feel of the alpha’s abs beneath his fingers. It wasn’t just that, though. It was the fact that Ukai was touching him _back,_ that the alpha was _kissing_ him, was being so adorably gentle, careful to not touch Takeda’s scent glands. 

“You don’t have to hold back you know,” he murmured, lips brushing over lips. 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea,” Ukai grimaced, voice noticeably strained. 

“I think I can handle it—”

“Takeda. I’m still an alpha.” 

Oh. Ukai had _barked_ when he said that. Pleasured shivers dripped down the omega’s spine, Takeda holding back a soft whine. “I know,” he squeezed his thighs around the alpha’s waist, “I want all of you.” 

The burst of pheromones that suddenly surrounded him broke his whine free, a rush of slick gathering between Takeda’s legs. The scent was honest, and bold, and when the alpha started suckling on Takeda’s scent glands, any and all doubt was completely erased—Ukai wanted him too. 

Maybe it was the pheromones, or Ukai’s glazed over look in his eyes, or Takeda’s own impatience, but pants came next, Takeda clambering off and dropping to his knees to tug at the alpha’s underwear too, _loving_ how Ukai’s solid warmth popped out against his cheek. 

Ukai tried to say something, but Takeda was beyond the point of listening, just took the alpha’s length into both his hands and dropped his mouth over the head, sucking with a moan in the back of his throat. 

The alpha tossed his head back, which Takeda _reveled_ in, encouraged enough to suck just a little harder, before finally moving his head down the length of the alpha’s cock. Ukai filled him beautifully, so much so that it just made Takeda _wetter_ thinking about how thick and good Ukai would fill once the alpha was in his ass. 

But first things first. Because Takeda had been _dying_ to do this from the very start. He rolled his tongue around the head, shivering a bit when he heard Ukai groan, rolling his tongue and teasing him while he sucked, bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to take care of what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. 

Because his alpha was pretty gifted, in that department. 

Not to brag, but, Takeda considered himself rather skilled when it came to this, Ukai’s moans and pulsing cock paying testament to it, because when all was said and done Takeda _was_ older, and although he wouldn’t describe himself as _loose_ exactly, the omega had earned his fair share of experience. 

Which was _so_ incredibly worth it, when Ukai grabbed him by the hair, and forced his cock down the omega’s throat. He was choking, but it hardly mattered when Ukai _smelled_ like that, needy and hips bucking into his mouth greedily, the heavy pants timed to the sweat dripping down the alpha’s torso, Takeda all but nearly cumming himself at the sight of it. He gurgled when the alpha pulled away, a slight bit of disappointment pulling at his chest when he did, but then Ukai pulled him back up on top of him, kissing him and holding him close. 

“Sensei, I want you—”

Takeda giggled stupidly, kissing him back, “You can have me—”

“No but—condoms—”

“I’m on birth control—”

“Oh—”

“But,” Takeda pushed him gently, both hands over the alpha’s pecks, so that Ukai fell with his back against the bed, “I wouldn’t mind if you _did_ put a baby in me.” 

The alpha growled, and Takeda bit his lip to keep from smiling, head reeling from the scent, adjusting himself over Ukai and then sliding down in one easy motion. 

Oh _gods._ Takeda trembled, his breath caught in his chest, entirely unable to move. Ukai fit so nicely—so _perfectly—_ and when the alpha breathed out a garbled _fuck_ Takeda knew Ukai had felt it too. “Sensei—”

“Ukai—”

The alpha reached for him, thrusted up as he shoved his tongue into Takeda’s mouth, claiming him in what felt like every way possible, Takeda so surrounded by Ukai’s scent that he felt like he was drowning. He hoped his own scent was just as honest—that it was revealing just as much. 

Because right now there could be no doubts. “Ukai,” he grabbed his face again, “more. Kiss me more—”

Ukai did as he was told, rolling his tongue over Takeda’s lips, and Takeda _moaned,_ shaking against him, bucking his hips to meet the alpha’s thrusts. 

This was heaven. Everything he’d ever wanted—everything he’d never known he’d needed—everything— _everything—_

When Ukai bit him, Takeda yelped, but it wasn’t unwelcome, Takeda biting him right back before tilting his neck so that Ukai could bite him _there,_ too, and Ukai granted it, sucked at his neck and tugged at his scent glands with his teeth, hard enough for Takeda’s vision to go white, for his senses to have drawn a complete blank towards anything that _wasn’t_ Ukai. 

“Fuck, you—you feel so fucking good—”

“You too—”

“Sensei—”

“Yes—”

Ukai stopped, lips pressed against Takeda’s chest with a sideways sort of smile. “Can I watch you ride me?” 

Black claimed Takeda’s pupils, pushing the alpha down for what felt like the tenth time, dragging his hands all the way down the alpha’s chest. “With pleasure~” 

Riding an alpha wasn’t something Takeda was particularly prone to, but hell if he wasn’t good at it, _loving_ the way Ukai tensed beneath him, biting back the urge to whine every time he came down, smacking against the alpha’s skin. 

Keeping one hand on Ukai’s chest for leverage, he used the other to jack himself off, grinding on the alpha all the while, letting his eyes close and losing himself to the pleasure. 

What sort of omega would he be, after all, if he didn’t give his alpha a bit of a show? 

_Best_ of all though, was when Takeda started to feel the alpha’s knot swell, his walls stretching and struggling to accommodate, his breath hitching and eyes rolling back into his head. 

“U-Ukai—I’m—”

“I can’t—”

“I know—”

Ukai grabbed him by the hips, slamming him _down_ against his cock, knot catching around Takeda’s rim and locking them in place, both giving out such throaty moans that Takeda didn’t even know who was who anymore. 

He collapsed onto the alpha, shaking and spasming and riding out his orgasm with feeble humps to Ukai’s abdomen. Not that he could move very much—not with the alpha’s knot in him, certainly not with the deliciously continuous gush of cum that was currently filling his belly. He sighed against the alpha, nuzzling into his neck. 

Finally— _finally_ —after all this time, they were finally one. Briefly, Takeda wondered how much longer it would be until they were _bonded,_ but. He figured if it was Ukai, then he wouldn’t mind waiting a little more. 

And then the alpha started giggling. Stupidly, half-heartedly, chest rising and falling in short bursts, a giddy scent starting to challenge the smell of sex. “Fuck I’ve,” Ukai rubbed Takeda’s shoulder up and down, “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” 

His voice was heavy, layered beneath a drunken husk, Takeda taking the opportunity to kiss the alpha’s cheek. “Do you always get like this?” 

Ukai hummed, nuzzling into Takeda, holding him there so that they could kiss for just a little longer. “Nope. First time,” he murmured, lips still stuck on Takeda’s own. And Takeda would have kissed him back, but he felt another pulse from the alpha, giving a bit of a moan as he was filled again, his legs tangling against Ukai’s. 

“Sorry,” Ukai said, “it’ll stop soon.” 

“Mnnm,” Takeda shook his head, “I don’t mind it. Being this close to you…” his voice trailed off, Takeda choosing to nudge against Ukai’s scent glands instead, settling himself in the crook of the alpha’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Ukai held him, keeping their bodies close, “I know what you mean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated ^^


End file.
